


This Is A Start Of A Beautiful Relationship

by superfandomqueen



Series: Clalec/Fraywood Parabatai AU [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clary and Alec are Parabatai, Clary and Jace are in opposite spots, Different ships, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Isabelle doesn't like Clary, Jocelyn and Maryse are Parabatai, Parabatai AU, switched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Clarissa Fairchild-Morgenstern gets lost and finds two other children fighting while trying to find her way back. She makes her first friend in the new world for her.





	This Is A Start Of A Beautiful Relationship

Clarissa Fairchild-Morgenstern tapped her fingers, itching for a pen and paper. Absentmindedly, she watched her mother, Jocelyn Fairchild, and her mother's _parabatai_ , Maryse Lightwood, talk about something that was probably important. Jocelyn had brought Clary back into the Shadow World, Clary was still trying to grasp that there are warlocks, werewolves, vampires, faeries, demons, and angels! Clary wasn't paying to the two women, but to the room behind Maryse. Clary assumed it was the training room, slipping by the adults. The 10-year-old redhead peered into said room, watching the boy and girl fight with swords and throw words back and forth. As the black haired boy with green flecked hazel eyes smiled at the girl with black hair – presumably his sister, but Clary couldn't see the girl's face. The smile made the boy's face light up and Clary wanted to catch that moment and place it in stone.

Then she crashed into a stack of weapons, startling the two children and breaking the moment. The girl spun to face the green-eyed girl who was trying to place the weapons back in a pile. Flustered, Clary tried to say something, only in managing to stick up her hand and waved at duo with a bright blush across her cheeks. The boy now had a guarded look.

"I'm Clarissa Fairchild-Morgenstern, call me Clary, please!" Clary blurted out without thinking.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked, suspiciously.

"My mother is talking to a lady named Maryse Lightwood and something about them being parabatai, whatever that is," Clary rambled.

"Your mother is Jocelyn Morgenstern?!" The girl exclaimed, staring at Clary.

"Clarissa! There you are!" Jocelyn said, relief in her voice. The elder redhead glanced at the children and addressed Maryse, "These must be your children, Mare."

"That they are, Jocelyn," Maryse said. Clary took in the woman, brown eyes and black hair pulled back in a tight bun – opposite to her daughter's long and loose waves. "This is Alexander and Isabelle."

Glancing back at the duo, Clary was shocked to see how stiff they were and the worry that was just barely held off of their faces. _Alexander and Isabelle_. She now knew their names.

"Alexander, show around Clarissa," Maryse said, there was no question or request in the stern woman's voice.

"Yes, Mother," Alexander responded with a nod. The two women briskly walked out of the room, but not without Jocelyn sending a small smile to Clary.

"Your mom is nice," Isabelle commented, an almost jealous look crossed her face.

Clary nodded. "Yeah, your mom seems really cold. Why?"

"She expects nothing short of perfection," Alexander said shortly. Clary felt sympathy for them.

"I'm sorry, that must be hard."

"I don't need your pity, Morgenstern," Isabelle snapped at the girl, glaring.

"I'd never think of pitying you. It's just probably hard to have a mother that is always expecting out a lot out of you. My mom tends to be the same, pushing me to be better and forcing me to go to ballet and martial arts lessons, expecting me to become the best student there is. And the whole _Shadowhunter_ , _Downworlder_ , and _demons_ are _real_ takes some getting used to. I didn't even know that Mom had a _parabatai_ until today after a demon attacked us. Not that she told me what was happening or what a _parabatai_ is. What is it?" Clary rambled and started to frown, none of the words making sense to her. Isabelle nodded.

"Iz, I should take Clarissa on a tour of the Institute," Alexander said, fidgeting. Clary nodded.

"Yeah...I might need a guide until I figure it out. I'm probably going to get lost..." Clary's voice became quieter at the end, the girl looking at the floor sheepishly.

"It is hard to memorize it until you've been here a while," Isabelle said haughtily before disappearing through a door, leaving Alexander and Clary alone.

"Shall we go?" Alexander asked, trying to be polite and pleasant. The redhead nodded, following behind the onyx haired boy.

After hours of exploring the New York Institute, Clary wandered into the room meant for her to stay in. Finding her bag at the end of the bed, Clary dug through it and pulled out her sketch pad. Sitting on top of the bed and leaning back against the pillows, she soon got lost into her art, her bliss.

"Wow," someone breathed, above her. Clary jerked, startling out of her head. Looking over the drawing, she saw that it was a drawing of Isabelle and Alexander fighting, Alexander was smiling, his eyes lit up. Part of Isabelle's face could be seen, there was a glimmer of a smile.

"Thanks," Clary said, straightening and looking around, just then realizing how much time must have past. "What time is it?"

"Oh yeah, it's about 6. I was supposed to come and tell you that there is dinner ready." Clary was almost shocked at the amount of time that had passed if it wasn't for the fact that it had happened multiple times before.

"Thanks for getting me, Alexander," Clary said, setting the sketchpad on the middle of the bed, just barely catching his flinch.

"Call me Alec, please, I don't like being called Alexander." Alexand–Alec looked uncomfortably awkward.

Clary nodded and smiled at him, studying his hair for her next drawing. "Only is condition is that you call me Clary!"

"It's a deal then," Alec said, an almost smile appearing.


End file.
